Glow in the Dark
by That Casbutt
Summary: Zak, Nick, and Aaron are investigating a hospital one night. What Nick stumbles upon during the night is quite surprising... and weird. M/M WARNINGS INSIDE!


Heyyyy, I bet all of my followers have been waiting for a new chapter of By Your Side... Well, this isn't a new chapter and I know, I'm sorry, but my motivation for that story is at an all time low. :( I WON'T QUIT ON IT, I WON'T! But, um, this story is a story that I wouldn't have thought I would ever write.. Welp, thanks to my FRIENDS AND OUR WACKY CONVERSATIONS, here is a Ghost Adventures slash fanfic. Prepare for some odd shit.

This story is dedicated to my best friends and I hope all of you like it and get a laugh out of it!

**Warning:** smut, glow in the dark condoms, janitors, slashiness, swearing, and ghosts ;)

* * *

><p>The building they were investigating was dark and quiet, the only light source they had were from their cameras. They had been there for four hours and didn't catch anything; no movements, no EVPS, no EMFS. Nothing.<p>

"Okay, guys," Zak said, sighing, "Maybe if we split up we'd be able to catch something."

The only thing Nick and Aaron could do was agree. They had to. Zak would do anything to get just a bit of evidence to prove that this building was haunted.

"Yeah, okay," Nick said, nodding, "But make sure you have your walkie talkies."

"I've got mine," Aaron said into his walkie talkie, causing a shrill shriek to course through the hallway.

"Dude!" Zak shouted as the shriek continued. He grabbed the talkie from his friend's hand and sighed with relief when the shriek discontinued. "Don't fucking do that again," he said, shoving the talkie back into Aaron's hand.

"Sorry," the bearded man mumbled, clipping the walkie talkie onto his belt.

"Okay. Nick, hand me a flashlight." Nick gave Zak one instantly. "See you guys in a few," he said, nodding at his friends and letting his eyes linger on Nick a few seconds longer before heading off into the dark hallway.

* * *

><p>Nick was in a room filled with cabinets. He supposed they were filled with documents of previous patients.<p>

Within being in the room for just a few short minutes, he started hearing loud noises out in the hall.

"Hello?!" he called out subconsciously. He cautiously walked out of the room and started when he heard the noise again just behind him."Hello?!" he called out again, following the noise to a closed door. He slowly outstretched his arm to grasp the door handle and threw it open. "What the fuck?!"

"Look, Nick, it's glow in the dark!" Zak said, standing in his birthday suit with a glow in the dark condom on his penis in the janitor's closet. "Ooooooh, it's a ghost!" he said, jumping up and down.

"Oh, my God. Just stop," Nick said, setting his camera down on a shelf. He stepped inside the closet and shut the door.

Zak pouted. "But we need to perform an exorcism before it gets anymore powerful!"

Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Put your clothes back on and let's get back to investigating," he said, picking up the older man's clothes.

Zak knocked the clothes out of Nick's hands and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and whispered huskily in his ear, "Don't you want to exorcise this demon?"

Well, when he put it that way...

Nick latched onto Zak's lips immediately and grasped the glowing penis and started stroking it. Zak groaned low in his throat, moving his hips in time with the strokes. Nick pulled away from Zak's lips and latched onto his neck, sucking and biting softly.

"Is it working?" Nick asked quietly, picking up the pace of the strokes.

Zak laughed breathily. "Most definitely." He groaned throatily, clutching onto Nick's shoulders even tighter. "Fuck- I'm-" his sentence was cut off shortly by a loud moan and a stuttering of his hips. Nick stroked the older male until he was limp in his arms, basking in the post-coital bliss.

"Shit.." Zak mumbled, slowly falling to the ground, bringing Nick with him.

Nick laughed. "Guess it worked," he said, planting kisses along Zak's jaw and neck.

Zak hummed, basking in the attention he was getting. They laid there, enjoying each other's body warmth until the door to the closet opened and a light was shining in their faces.

"Well... this is something I don't see everyday."

The two men looked up at the person standing in the doorway. They knew just by the voice that it was male, but the clothes that resembled janitor's clothing definitely indicated that this was a male standing there but they didn't expect to see how attractive he was with his dark hair and eyes with a smirk playing on his face.

"Looks like I have more of a mess to clean up tonight."

* * *

><p>Oh. My. Fucking. God.<p>

I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! THIS WILL BE THE ONLY TIME I DO A STORY LIKE THIS! I HOPE NONE OF YOU REPORT THIS! HAHAHA. I WAS LAUGHING MY ASS OFF WHILE WRITING THIS!

I KNOW NICK IS MARRIED, BUT PRETEND HE ISN'T IN THIS STORY. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE GA MEMBERS IF THEY STUMBLE UPON THIS! AHHHH!

Okay, I'm done. Hope you all enjoyed! xD


End file.
